d_fragfandomcom-20200214-history
Takao/Relationships
Game Club (Provisional) *Roka Shibasaki Takao and Roka were originally good friends and members of the original Game Creation Club. However, Roka never seemed to fit, prompting Chitose to bury the other members and cause them to quit. As penance, Roka accepted responsibility and quit despite Takao's protest. Takao would then rebuild the club and eventually invite Roka back, only to find out that she had already created her own club. Feeling abandoned, Takao would then make attempts to shut down Roka's club in order to bring her back. However, she comes to terms with Roka's decision after challenging them during the school festival, realizing that Roka is having fun at her new club and feels at home there. However, she becomes greatly annoyed at Roka's suggestion of joining their club instead. Since then, Takao has forgiven her and they have remained on friendly terms, although she is still sometimes unsettled by Roka's antics, particularly towards her chest. Takao has also started to drop by their club more often, much to Roka's please. However, the both of them are aware of the other's interest in Kenji, something Takao has once felt guilty over. Nevertheless, the two of them still compete against one another for his attention, getting jealous of his interactions with other girls. *Kenji Kazama Takao's first meeting with Kenji was during his suspension in an attempt to convince him to leave Roka's Game Creation CLub. Initially, she was very wary of him as a result of his delinquent reputations and misleading information from Minami. However, after he helps her reconcile with Roka, she develops feelings for him. Consequently, she starts trying to get closer to him, even skipping her own club activities sometimes. Takao has a deep admiration for his kindness and willingness to help others in need. As such, she does her best to help support and encourage him, often in indirect ways. She can also get very jealous of his relationships with other girls, often becoming competitive with them for his attention. But despite her attempts, Kenji still remains clueless of her affection as a result of a combination of his denseness and bad luck. From Kenji's side, he views her as a kind girl, but also considers her just as eccentric as the other girls in his club. Overall, they get along fine, but can occasionally disagree and become competitive with each other. *Chitose Karasuyama Chitose and Takao initially had a very rough start, as Chitose was the true reason why the first Game Creation Club nearly disbanded and Roka left as a result. Their relationship further worsened when Chitose formed the second Game Creation Club with Roka, causing Takao to feel abandoned and try to disband their club. Despite her grudge, Takao is somewhat afraid of Chitose, who often antagonizes and abuses her; particularly, Chitose often pokes fun of Takao's large chest. However, during the bet between the two clubs, Chitose comforts a crying Takao after winning, apologizing for her actions and lack of thought on the consequences. Furthermore, she asks her not to resent Roka and realize that she still wants to be friends. Since then, they have remained on amicable terms, although Takao is still quite flabbergasted by her aggressive personality and actions. Chitose is also aware of Takao's feelings for Kenji, often amused while observing their relationship. Game Club *Tsutsumi Inada Inada is the current vice president of the real Game Creation club and one of Takao's close friends. Some time during the club's near disbandment, she was recruited by Takao alongside Sakuragaoka and Yamada. Together, they would revive the club and even win an award for their games. As the only other female member of the club, Inada and Takao are good friends and usually hang out together the most. However, Inada has a bit of a perverted obsession towards Takao's large bust, sometimes being jealous of her president's "growth". Nevertheless, she cares deeply for her friend, often trying to support her. Although, she does worries about Takao's stubbornness and naivety. Currently, Inada has been concerned about Takao's recent absences from their club, but quickly understands the reason why. As such, she tries to assist Takao and give her opportunities to get closer to Kenji. However, her efforts are often fruitless, due to Takao's shyness and lack of focus, which usually leaves Inada frustrated on numerous occasions. Nevertheless, she continues to offer her support and follows Takao's decisions, regardless of any strange situations as a result.. *Oka Sakuragaoka & Yamada Sakuragaoka and Yamada are both current members of the the Game Creation club. Sometime ago, they were recruited by Takao and helped rebuild the club after it was nearly disbanded. Together, they were even able to win an award for their game and become acknowledged by other school's clubs. As her juniors, they respect her as their leader and are willing to follow her, even if her decisions leads them to strange and complicated situations. Takao, in return, is grateful for their support and cares for them as their president. Category:Relationships